


what are you thinking of? (i’m thinking of you)

by radi6romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, can you tell i wrote this in three days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radi6romance/pseuds/radi6romance
Summary: Johnny gets slightly jealous when Taeyong tells him that he ran into an ex and had lunch with them. A little jealousy is fine, but not when Taeyong doesn't even know that Johnny has feelings for him.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Johnyong Manito Project Round 1





	what are you thinking of? (i’m thinking of you)

“Johnny-ah, I’m home!”

The door slammed behind Taeyong, kicking it closed with his foot. It was always a toss-up whether Johnny would be home at this time of day, or gone out with a friend. From the muffled shout back, it was the first option. Taeyong locked the door and dropped his keys and his bag on the small table they owned to hold their going out items. Johnny exited the kitchen, a mug of tea in hand.

“Taeyongie, you’re home early?” Johnny said, confused.

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Taeyong said, a hint of laughter behind it.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t keep doing it!” Johnny said, passing Taeyong as the both entered the living room. Johnny set his mug on a wooden table near the couch and watched as Taeyong set down his bucket hat.

“Why do you have tea?” Taeyong asked when he turned around to face Johnny.

“Ah..well,” Johnny paused. 

Taeyong smelled it for a moment, before his eyes widened in shock. “That’s the tea Winwin gave us for Christmas before he left with Lucas. He didn’t even know you didn’t like tea.”

“I broke the french press?” Johnny said, biting his lip.

“Ah, it's okay. We’ll just go buy another one soon?”

Johnny nodded and smiled.

The two had been roommates for years at this point, ever since their freshman year in college and hardly having enough money to purchase a place separately. They knew each other’s quirks, like how Johnny would have that specific tea flavor every time something with his coffee went wrong, or how Taeyong set his bag in the exact same place every day after work or he would forget where it was. It was just second nature to them, even when one of their friends would ask if either of them were dating yet. Taeyong always shook his head and said no, of course. Johnny would never like him in that way. Taeyong always had a hunch that Taeil and Yuta had some sort of bet going on, but he had never been able to catch them talking about it.

“How was your day?” Johnny asked, taking a seat in the chair by their counter in the kitchen.

“It was actually great! Shocking, right?” Taeyong smiled, taking a seat next to Johnny. “All the shipments for the books that were coming in today were all the exact numbers, and the new trainee, Kahei, is really good.”  
Johnny nodded, motioning for Taeyong to keep speaking. He worked at a bookstore down the street from their shared apartment, with a few coworkers. From what Taeyong can remember, Johnny’s only met them a handful of times, whenever he would come visit Taeyong at work. He visited a lot, whether looking for a new book or just talking to Taeyong at the front desk, passing the day with him. The days always seemed a little brighter with Johnny by Taeyong’s side. Not like he would ever admit it to Johnny, of course.

“And guess who else I saw today?” 

Johnny tilted his head, waiting for the answer.

“My ex-boyfriend! Jaehyun, you remember him, right?”

Johnny licked his lips and nodded, with an expression Taeyong couldn’t place for some reason. Taeyong shook it off and kept speaking.

“I was preparing for my lunch break, when he came into the store. I was totally shocked, right?” Taeyong said. “And we talked for a moment and decided to get lunch together to catch up, since Jongin was going to arrive soon anyway.”

“Ah, so you got lunch.” Johnny said, spacing out. Taeyong’s eyebrow raised and he waved a hand in front of Johnny’s face. 

“Johnny?” Taeyong said, concerned. Johnny blinked and focused back on Taeyong.

“Sorry.” Johnny laughed and waved for Taeyong to keep speaking. 

Taeyong was suddenly reminded of a moment earlier in his day, after he came back from having lunch with Jaehyun. He had arrived back at the bookstore, and was taking his seat back at the front desk. Renjun, the high school student who worked at the bookstore, had come up to him while stocking books. Taeyong had asked what’s wrong, thinking that Renjun had a question. But instead, Renjun had asked if Taeyong knew a tall man with brown hair and glasses, and that the man had asked where Taeyong was. According to Renjun, Jongin had told him that Taeyong was off on his lunch break, and to come back later if he needed anything. Taeyong had been confused on who it was, going through the list of the many tall brown haired men he knew. 

Now, Taeyong had realized it was Johnny. 

“Yeah, so we had just gotten lunch until his boyfriend came to pick him up.” Taeyong said.

“His boyfriend?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah, his name was Sicheng! He dances at the same studio I do, and I had no clue that he did. He’s really nice too.”

“You didn’t think anything of it, right?” Taeyong asked, pouting.

“No, no, Taeyong! It’s totally fine.” Johnny said. 

“If you’re sure.” Taeyong shrugged. Taeyong wasn’t sure. But, he was going to respect Johnny, of course. 

“What else did you do today?” Johnny asked, scratching his neck. 

“Nothing else, really. Jongin had asked me to find a couple of books here though. I”ll go find them, if you stay here?”

Johnny nodded, smiling. Taeyong hopped off his stool and left the kitchen, kicking his sandals off and to the side in the hallway. 

Johnny turned around and sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was going to keep up the facade that he didn’t have any feelings for Taeyong any longer. It felt like they had just risen up and started spilling out of the pink heart-shaped glass he held in his hands, starting with the droplets at the bottom to the amount slowly spilling out of the glass. Johnny was a good actor, at least with what his friends would tell him, but he didn’t think he would be able to keep it up in front of the person he had known for 10 years at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the exo song, wait!
> 
> wrote this as part of the johnyong manito project, 2900 Orion! thank you all so much for holding this, every member of the groupchat! it’s a real short fic, but im proud of it! also like to give a fun shout out to the song love again by baekhyun, as when i was writing the latter half of this my spotify on my laptop broke and i listened to love again on repeat for about an hour. thank you baekhyun. this fic can be taken as part of a larger fic as a whole (the ending is up to you!) or as a very small one-shot!


End file.
